brainoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
Creation, joining and exclusion Having achieved the rank of Sergeant with four stars (20th level) in the main menu, the «Factions» button will appear in the menu and you will be able to create your own, or join an existing one. Create your own Faction cost 15 , joining – 5 . Factions button.png|Button in the main menu Factions are divided into three types, depending on the conditions of entry: • Open – Anyone can join, you just need to pay for the entry. • Via request - instead of an immediate entry, you send a request to the leader in which he can review your profile and decide whether to accept the application or refuse. Important: when you submit an application, 5 rubles are IRREVOCABLY removed from you 5 , regardless of whether they take you to the Faction or not. • Via invite – such groups cannot be reached until the leader of the group invites you, after which you will receive an invitation and will be able to review the group information and accept or reject the invitation. When creating you can choose the type of Faction, its name and logo. Subsequently, you will have to pay an amount of 5 to edit the name or type, so be careful! In addition, an error with infinite loading of the logo often occurs. The solution is to create a Faction without an emblem and load it afterwards by clicking on the place for the emblem (If the download is still endless, just re-enter the game and it will be updated within a couple of minutes). After creating or joining a Faction, when you click on the «Factions» button, a list of members of your Faction will open. Faction_menu.png|Faction menu If for any reason you need to quit your Faction, you can do it in the Faction menu, hover the cursor in the list of members on your avatar, click on the cross that appears over the image and confirm the action. (The Faction leader cannot leave the Faction, but may transfer ownership, and then withdraw from the Faction). Distribution Each member of the Faction can “donate” to the treasury, after which the Leader (or lieutenant, having the opportunity to dispose) will be able to issue any quantity of to each member of the staff (it is limited only by its number in the treasury). The limit on 20 in a personal warehouse does not apply to such transfers, but if after transferring resources from a grouping you have more than 20 units in stock, then lead containers will not appear. Such transfers - the best way to buy Contraband Crate. Tournaments After creating a Faction, you get the opportunity to enter the tournament (the “Tournament” button will be located next to the “Factions” button). To enter, the leader must submit an application (Application will cost 40 ). The principle of the tournament is similar to the daily tasks, but they last much longer (from Monday to Saturday) and their goal never changes - kill as many players from other Factions as possible. At the end of the tournament, the first three Factions by the number of dogtags receive a reward - 500, 300 and 200 , respectively. The award falls into the treasury of the Faction, from where the leader will have to distribute it at its discretion. Tournaments button.png Tournaments.png Ranks in Factions and their capabilities ---- Leader of the Faction ---- • Changing logo and description • Changing name and type of joining • Assign Lieutenants • Transfer ownership of the Faction • Issue from the treasury of the group • Apply for participation in the tournament • Challenge other Factions • Consideration of applications for membership in the Faction ---- Lieutenant ---- Depending on what responsibilities the head of the Faction has assigned to him, he has the right to: • Issue from the treasury of the group • Apply for participation in the tournament • Challenge other Factions • Changing description Category:Game_mechanics